The Tale of Elle Parker
by EnviousPigeon
Summary: Demigods usually find out they are demigods from satyrs, their godly parents, monsters and the occasional e-mail verification. I found out I was a demigod, when the supermarket fruit started speaking to me. This is a canon oc story (I think). I hope that's okay.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Demigods usually find out they are demigods from satyrs, their godly parents, monsters and the occasional e-mail verification. I found out I was a demigod, when the supermarket fruit started speaking to me. The average Joe would have categorised the speaking fruit as an auditory hallucination caused by those mushrooms they had for brunch and would have probably left the fresh section to buy meat at the butcher's, but being investigative in nature, I pursued a most enlightening conversation with the fresh produce and found out I, Elle Parker (aged 14), was officially a daughter Asclepius.

Yes, my Dad's name can be a fart in the bath, as it is quite difficult to pronounce, but just think of the Apothecary symbol (The rod of Asclepius, a snake-entwined staff, remains a symbol of medicine today). He is the God of Medicine and Healing, which sort of explains that every time I managed to injure myself at school I simply followed my Mother's example and 'blew on the wound', which caused it to magically disappear.

Once you are told about the world of demigods, things start coming together like flat-pack furniture. The lunch lady in your cafeteria is a grouchy harpy. The statue of a Gryphon in the courtyard is in fact a real Gryphon, who prowls the football fields at night. The only thing separating your well-known Greek mythology and mortal reality is a magical force called the Mist. It seems to work wonders on people's perceptions, which also puts a gigantic monkey wrench into the field of Psychology.

The best part of being told you are a Demigod in a Supermarket is that you have to confront your mortal parent about it in the baking aisle. This discussion ended with us heading home, me packing a large backpack of clothing and being set on a journey to Long Island in order to find an alleged 'Camp Half-Blood', which acts as some sort of sanctuary for Demigods. Mother reasoned this with: "You must journey to the camp yourself, young grasshopper" (she isn't usually this cryptic), and thus I left house and embarked on my less-than-satisfactory trip to camp.

And that's where I am now; still on the road. But at least I know I am heading in the right direction, because dead ahead were fields strewn with strawberries. Mother told me there were going to be lots of strawberries. She also told me to enter the camp via a pine tree, but I haven't seen any of those yet.

I trudge along empty farmer roads. Dusk was settling in and I could hear the distant howl of dogs, albeit, these dogs were a lot louder and sounded a lot more menacing. I quickened my pace and quickly tied my long black hair into a pony-tail format so that it cannot obscure my vision. I spy out a forest and a large hill. Lo and behold, a singular pine tree stood majestically upon it, with a dragon curled protectively around its base. On the base of the hill, I saw a couple of people fighting out before mentioned dogs. Then it occurred to me that they were hellhounds.

I ran over and saw 3 people fighting the ferocious pack of beasts. A Latino boy with curly black hair was lying on the ground clutching his leg. Next to him, warding off an opportunist hell hound, was a girl (perhaps of Cherokee descent) with wavy brown hair. Then, fighting about 6 other hell hounds with a golden sword was a blonde, 6-foot boy (or perhaps man?). He shot what looked like lightening at the creatures, zapping several of them into dust at once.

I reached the area where they were fighting, when I realised I didn't actually have a weapon. I grab a branch from the ground and hurl it at the hell hound that was fighting the girl. It knocked the hell hound in the head sending it rolling side-ways. Seizing the opportunity, the girl stabbed into the hell hound, sending it back to its origins in Tartarus.

"Good job Piper!" Blonde boy shouted. I finally reached the girl called Piper and the boy on the floor. They looked surprised, but went along with it as another hell hound felt brave and started snarling angrily in our direction. I kneel down next to the Latino boy who introduced himself as Leo Valdez. He had pointy ears and a mischievous smile that quickly turned into a look of pain when he let go of his leg.

I look at the wound. It was a deep bite. Blood seeped into his trousers. I place my hands slightly above it and apply what the honey melons had told me earlier today. I felt, what you might consider energy or life force, flow into my finger-tips. They produced a white glow around my hands, which might have been a cool spectacle, but I was in no position to start admiring my abilities. I directed the light into the wound and could feel the formation of tissue. I could envision every cell rapidly splitting to form new flesh. I could hear the reconnecting of broken neuron synapses and the fusing of blood vessels.

The wound closed leaving nothing, but steaming, slightly red, new skin. Leo looked at me with amazement and muttered a silent 'thank you'. Suddenly he pulled me towards him and lifted his hand over my shoulder and a plume of hot flames burst at a pouncing hell hound, turning it to ashes.

"Cheers," I say, sighing with gratitude.

"Haha! No problem." He replied. NO PROBLEM! That hell hound would have probably raked me to death… I'm starting to dislike this Demigod business already. In the meanwhile, blonde boy seems to have taken out the rest of the hell hounds along with Piper and they walked up to us.

"Who are you?" Blonde boy, who close up is more handsome than I anticipated. He was muscular with short spiky hair, electric blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip.

"I'm Elle Parker, daughter of Asclepius. I'm new."

"Ascle-what now?" Leo asks. "All I know is that you did some awesome magic on my leg."

"Asclelepius is the God of Medicine Leo. I'm Jason Grace," Jason offers me a hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Hey don't I get a hand? I'm the injured one here. Or rather 'was' inured one here." Leo whined. Jason sighed and helped him up too. That's when the three picked up a large sack from the ground. It clattered with the sound of colliding metal.

"We were gathering some celestial bronze. You see I'm building this massive flying ship called the Argo II! It's totes awesome. You should come see it!"

"HOW about we get Elle settled in first?" Piper asked. Her voice wanted me to immediately go with what she said. Oh, charm speak! She's a daughter of Aphrodite. That would also explain why her eyes are like looking into a kaleidoscope.

We climbed the hill, past the sleeping dragon and headed towards a large house painted in light-blue. I was introduced to Chiron ( I KNOW, the Chiron), the activities director, and was told about the Camp as well as its many activities. We were about to head for dinner when suddenly a light erupted above my head revealing a glowing rod of Asclepius. The snake around the staff writhed and untangled itself. It dropped on to my shoulders and I let out a small shriek, before it shrunk in size and made its way to my fingers. It curled around my ring-finger and transformed into a golden ring. I suspiciously look at the golden band that circled around my finger. It didn't look very special. It actually looked a bit like the ring from "Lord of the Rings". I slide it off my finger and yelp in fright as it transforms into a long, flat dagger. I dropped it in surprise, before gingerly picking it up by the hilt. At the bottom of the hilt was a circle that seemed to present the earlier ring. I press it back on my finger and it transforms back to its original state.

"That's one cool gift Elle!" Leo applauds.

"Use it well. Come on, let's head to the pavilion." Chiron says, before we all head to the main dining pavilion, which overlooked the beach and sea. White pillars dotted the sides, giving it a majestic and ancient feel. There was no table or cabin to Asclepius, so I was assigned to the Hermes cabin.

Chiron shouted for attention. "We have a new camper today. Welcome Elle Parker!" There was clapping and cheering. Wow, they were welcoming and friendly. A tear nearly escaped my eye, but I managed to hold in my emotions and look smart as I greeted my cabin counsellors. Yes, there were two. Travis and Conner Stoll. Instead of giving me a normal handshake they wrapped me up in a gigantic bear hug, which was surprising to say the least. While my face was pressed against their pectorals, Conner (or was it Travis) snuck his hand into my blazer pocket and pulled out a couple of coins. The twins step back and split the money.

"Don't worry you'll learn," Piper says whilst patting me on the shoulder, "oh and watch out. The two are total flirts."

With that dinner began. I was uncomfortably wedged between Connor and Travis, which was a great source of amusement to them. After figuring out which beverage I wanted, our cabin walked up to a gigantic brazier, where we scrape some of our food into, as an offering to the Gods.

I walk up and thank my Dad for the gift and Hermes for his hospitality and scrape some BBQ into the fire. I step back to my seat at the table and quietly ate my meal, whilst my cabin mates joked around.

We arrived at the Hermes cabin, where a hammock was waiting for me. My bag was placed underneath it. Leo had given me a combination lock with the reasoning of 'just in case'. I was excused from the camp fire, because it was my first day and I was tired. I changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth, collapsed into the subtle comfort of the hammock and fell asleep almost instantly.

So that was my day, how was yours?


End file.
